I don't like sweet things
by Wckdchick49
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy eats anything and everything including mountain loads of candy whereas Roronoa Zoro can barely stand sugary things, food or non. Sleep, alcohol & training have always taken up the swordsman's life but a bubbly captain seems to be determined to change that. How the santoryu user will react to his persistent captain is unknown to the pair and the rest of the crew.
1. Chapter 1- Restless

~ Chapter I - Restless ~

Setting+

 _Zoro has the most night shifts where he is on watch for storms and other threats. During this time he sleeps soundly, drinks, and does other things. In his free time, Zoro trains in the crow s nest then drinks copious quantities of sake- then sleeps sounder than a rock._

 _Luffy spends his days playing, emptying the ship s food supply & sleeping, he is only occasionally on watch for no longer than an hour and a half- as he is both restless and easily distracted. Luffy s favourite food is MEAT!_

* * *

While on night-watch Zoro falls into a deep sleep while leaning against the main mast of the Sunny.

Wondering around the ship late at night as he could not fall asleep, Luffy sighed out of boredom. Hearing obnoxious snoring the goofy captain snuck up to Zoro's soundly sleeping form [while slightly jealous of the man's ability to sleep at any given time].

Sitting criss-cross apple-sauce in front of Zoro, Luffy studied his first mate's features intently. Bringing himself closer to look in more detail, Luffy was being oddly observant and reserved in his actions.

With every rise and fall of Zoro's chest along with the accompanying snores Luffy found himself dozing off and, finding that he could not hold himself upright without face-planting, sluggishly draped himself over Zoro's lap with his head in the older man s lap.

The two slept deeply throughout the night without as much as a stir.

* * *

~ Morning ~

Yawning, Nami walked out of the dining area and rubbed the sleep from her eyes while leaning against the nearby railing. Once her vision cleared a bit, Nami's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the sight before her.

Humming quietly to himself, Sanji waltzed out of the dining area holding two cups of freshly brewed tea. Upon seeing a shaking Nami [Chan!] Sanji quickly asked her what was wrong while trying to think of who he would have to beat up.

Turning to face the cook Nami clamped a hand over her nose which had started to bleed profusely. Alarmed, Sanji rushed to Nami after placing the two cups on a small ledge and listened to her explanation.

"I-it s so- cute!" Nami stuttered much to the blonde's surprise and gestured to the deck of the Sunny. Turning his head the cook almost dropped his cigarette and, though he caught it with his left hand, Sanji still managed to burn a small portion of his palm.

"Ouch!..." putting out his smoke Sanji blew on his hand. "Well this is not what I was expecting Nami-chan"

"Hah!? But they are so cute!..." Looking at the sleeping pair for a while Sanji, much to his surprise, felt blood rush to his own nose.

Nami smirked now that she had found another person to gush about all things BL besides her best friend Robin.

"You're scaring me Nami-chan!.."

* * *

~ Delicious aroma of breakfast being cooked wafts out of the kitchen to all corners of the ship. ~

Four pairs of frantic feet rush to sit at the table for breakfast while a certain pair began to wake-up.

"!-hwuahh~" the green-haired swordsman drew out a yawn after jerking awake from being nudged.

"Ne! Zoro come on let s go have breakfast!" Luffy tugged on Zoro's sleeve while still wonky from sleep. Not paying any mind to his captain being on his lap Zoro nodded, yawned once again, and after standing up & gathering his swords- followed the excited captain to the dining area.

Luffy jumped into his seat and banged his knife & fork on the tabletop while shouting "Meshi-meshi~!" [Food-food!]. The childish captain was soon joined by Usopp, Chopper & Brooke.

Zoro sat down on Luffy's right and waited quietly for breakfast to be served.

After setting everyone's plates down, Sanji sat next to Brooke and the Straw hat crew dug in simultaneously.

"Oi! Ero-cook what did you do to your hand?" the swordsman asked the blonde.

Avoiding eye-contact with both Zoro and Luffy, Sanji responded while holding up his lightly-bandaged hand "Just got distracted by my lovely Nami-chan!"

Being the idiot that he is, Luffy ended up choking on a large bone and frantically trying to get it out.

Turning to the struggling captain, Zoro hit him on the back- allowing Luffy to cough-up the bone and gasp for air while rubbing his sore throat.

The crew watched with concern as Luffy recovered and the green-haired swordsman knocked him upside the head for being such a reckless eater. Resulting in the two arguing with each other until Nami whacked them both- causing them to go back to eating with aching heads and undisguised grumbles & complaints.


	2. Chapter 2- Content

~ Chapter II - Content ~

* * *

Pouting Luffy sat down on the Sunny s figurehead and grumbled about grumpy swordsmen.

Worried by the usually bubbly captain s suddenly sullen nature, Chopper asked Nami what was wrong with his best friend. Blinking the navigator waved her hand in dismissal "Oh he's just having a lover's spat- he will be fine, don t worry".

Confused but hopeful the cute little doctor returned to his examination room and went about making useful medicines.

Looking for his captain, Zoro asked Nami- who with an oddly smug-look- told him that Luffy was sulking on his favourite seat [The Thousand Sunny s figurehead]. After thanking the navigator, the marimo [moss-head] headed off to talk to Luffy (maybe even apologise if he felt like it).

Seeing the younger boy sullenly gazing out at the sea made Zoro almost forget what he wanted to say.

Walking up to Luffy, Zoro nudged him and asked if he was okay. Glaring at the taller man the captain turned away from him.

Feeling a slight tug in his chest, Zoro sat down next to the pouting captain and tugged him so that he was leaning against the swordsman s shoulder.

Struggling to escape the iron grip Zoro had on him, Luffy whined out in frustration.

"I wasn't mad with you Luffy, but you need to be more careful, and not just with eating even when you are playing- what if you fell into the ocean and I'm not there? What will happen then?.." stilling at Zoro s words Luffy turned to his first mate & looked into his eye.

"Okay... I guess that I can try to be more careful- but you should always be with me anyway okay!?

Smirking the swordsman ruffled the captain's soft raven hair "If my captain says so.." To this the shorter boy laughed happily and snuggled into Zoro s chest.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" the now blushing swordsman asked.

"Just hanging out with you, come on~ I know that you love to nap Zoro!"

Feeling tired anyway, Zoro relented and closed his eye as the slender boy made himself comfortable & sighed happily once he was.

Smiling softly, the two fell asleep just like that atop Sunny's figurehead.


	3. Chapter 3- Candy Bowl

~ Chapter III - Candy Bowl ~

\- Another Day -

 _+Zoro is tasked with looking after Luffy proceeding a particularly tough fight._

* * *

"Ne... Zoro?"

"Hmm?" the swordsman looked over at the heavily bandaged patient.

"Can you pass me some of that please?" the raven-haired boy pointed his bandaged hand at a small bowl of assorted sweets on Chopper's desk.

"Nah just rest"

Propping himself up slightly- which was hard to do with his injuries- Luffy squinted at Zoro and stretching his right arm, pulled the unaware swordsman towards him.

"Gah!?" Zoro landed on top of a heavily injured and snickering Luffy.

"Ya idiot! - just rest"

"Ne can you please, please, please~ get me the sweets bowl?" Luffy asked while gazing into Zoro's eye sparkly eyes.

Grunting Zoro fetched the bowl, and after passing a handful to the Straw hat, sat down on the edge of Luffy's hospital-style bed.

"Ne Zoro try this" Luffy said through a mouthful of candy and shoved some mochi [a sweet that he surprisingly did not enjoy eating] into the swordsman's mouth.

Almost choking on the confectionery, Zoro chewed and was surprised when he actually enjoyed the mochi [not a fan of sweet things].

"Shishishi! I thought you would like that one seeing as you don't really like sweet stuff".

"Thanks Luffy, by the way what flavour is this one?"

"Um...green tea? kinda bitter so you can have 'em Zoro"

"Heh that sweet tooth of yours is going to rot your teeth one day"

"Nah my teeth have toughened up from all the stuff that I eat" he stated with a sticky face.

"Of course" the swordsman smirked and leisurely enjoyed the (only slightly bitter in his opinion) sweets that Luffy had surrendered to him.

Breaking off an extended ear and eye from the infirmary door, Robin chuckled and sipped at her tea while informing Nami of the pair's latest antics.


	4. Chapter 4- It's nice out

~ Chapter IV - It's nice out ~

 _\+ The Straw hat captain is up 'n' about with a watchful Zoro keeping an eye on & helping him._

* * *

"Sugei~!... This is awesome Franky!"

"Heh... It's not awesome its Suuuuper~!" The cyborg stated in his trademark pose after showing off his newest creation to the younger male.

Twisting in Zoro's arms Luffy gave the swordsman an expectant look with sparkly eyes.

"Hah~ okay, okay" the first mate sighed out as he leaned down after testing the chair's strength with a foot, and carefully placed his injured captain into the newly fashioned wheelchair.

Getting himself comfortable Luffy turned to his shipwright with a big smile "Thanks Franky!"

Noticing the smaller boy's enthusiasm to show off his chair, Zoro quickly buckled him in for when he would undoubtedly go too fast in the chair. With a questioning look from Luffy afterwards, the swordsman just gave a small smile "Go on then"

Having permission to take the chair for a spin Luffy rolled up to the two youngest [besides himself], Usopp and Chopper, and with a trio of excited yells the three played together on the Sunny's deck.

Sitting on the left set of stairs, Zoro leaned back and kept an eye on the raven-haired captain's actions to make sure he did not manage to further injure himself.

A soft chuckle caught the swordsman's ear "My, you have your hands full with your charge swordsman-san" the raven-haired archaeologist stated.

Not turning to the lounging woman Zoro just smirked "Yeah but what do you expect with a captain like that"

"True, which reminds me that you still haven't told me of how you met our young captain- Nami has only given me a brief take from what she saw which does not detail when you met Luffy"

"Ah that Heh well similar to the ero-cook [much to his chagrin] the idiot basically gave me no other choice but to join 'im, especially after he told me of that Helmeppo's deception and saved my life"

"Definitely sounds like him, he does not take no for an answer after all" she agreed with a soft smile.  
Turning back to her latest book Robin sat back in her seat and relaxed with her legs crossed over one another.

"Thanks for telling me Zoro"

"Mm" the swordsman responded with a slight nod.

* * *

~ Later that day ~

"Ugh... I'm hungry~"

"And...? You had a big breakfast in bed this morning"

"Come on Zoro, Its lunch-time now so-" the irritating captain cut himself off as he caught a whiff of something yummy cooking in the kitchen.

Curious as to why the boy suddenly decided to [finally] shut up- the swordsman saw Luffy's drooling face and eyes which seemed to turn into meat [odd but it is Luffy].

"You are just going to have to wait Luffy"

"Ehh~?"

With a quick "I'll be back in a bit" Zoro went off to the dining area to talk to the blonde chef.

Hearing approaching footsteps Sanji whirled around with heart eyes only to be greatly disappointed. Oh it's just you marimo he sighed out and turned back to the large stove.

Seriously questioning his purpose in coming to talk to the chef, Zoro leant back against a counter while trying to cool his anger from just being in the blonde's presence.

"I was thinking-"

That s dangerous~

Ignoring the smirk sent his way the swordsman continued [though with an impatient grip on one of his swords].

"Anyway... I was thinking that today we could all just have lunch picnic-style on the deck, if that works"

Blinking out of surprise Sanji turned to the idiot leaning on the counter opposite him- "That is a surprisingly good idea, go set out the picnic blankets then"

Nodding, and oddly not annoyed at being ordered around, Zoro walked to the door leading out of the dining room but with a sly smirk stopped just before stepping out the door.

Curious as to why the swordsman stopped, Sanji turned his head to question him "What now-"

"Thanks ero-cook~"

Feeling his body burn with anger the flaming cook threw a metal sauce pan in the other male's direction- though the intended victim quickly dodged and exited the door.

"Shitty-marimo~!" he cursed the closed, and now slightly cracked door.

Hearing the cook's frustrated yell Zoro smirked "Heh should have expected that one blondie"

* * *

Glancing happily at his crew sitting around him on picnic blankets, Luffy giggled "Shishishi~ this is great!"

At a further comment on how delicious the food was Sanji turned to the teen with a satisfied smile "Glad to hear"

With a light tap on his forearm, Zoro faced the tall raven-haired woman and raised a brow.

"It was a good idea swordsman-san, he seems very happy with this arrangement" Robin said and inclined her head in Luffy's direction.

Seeing the teen making funny faces and laughing with the rest of the Straw hat crew, the taller male chuckled "Just thought he would like this, especially on such a sunny day"

"You know him quite well don't you?"

"Well with how long I've been stuck with him, I suppose so"

"Oi! Zoro!"

Lightly jumping at the yell, the swordsman turned to and raised a questioning brow at the teen.

"Can we do this every sunny day for lunch?" he asked while wiggling [slightly with his injuries] in his wheelchair.

"Ask the cook"

Noticing his captain's expectant grin and pleading eyes, Sanji sighed while lighting a cigarette "Fine with me"

"Aah~ the weather is so nice~" Brooke stated with a content sigh.

The rest of the crew gave their own nods of agreement and decided to cloud watch, with someone pointing out a funny cloud shape everything few minutes.

Giving a content sigh of his own, and closing his eye, Zoro internally agreed that it was really nice outside today.

"Hey the marimo is falling asleep~" the cook stated quietly with an evil grin.

"Shishishi~" a responding mischievous grin from the slender captain lead the rest of the crew to the conclusion that the slumbering swordsman would not be happy when he eventually woke up.


	5. Chapter 5- You reap what you sew

~ Chapter V - You reap what you sew ~

 _+Zoro wakes up from a nice, long nap with a messily drawn on face- obviously executed by a certain terrible liar of a captain. The swordsman restricts Luffy to bed-rest and gets his own back by not letting him play for the remainder of the day and making him eat mochi [which the shorter teen does not enjoy eating]._

* * *

"Hah~" with a long, drawn-out yawn the swordsman woke up from what was definitely a very nice and long nap.

Scratching the side of his face, Zoro turned to his swords and was about to grab them when he noticed something on his hand- black ink. Blinking away the fuzziness in still left in his head from the previous nap, he sighed.

Upon finding the quietly snickering captain sitting alongside Usopp and Chopper, who- upon noticing the swordsman approach-tried to warn the painfully oblivious teen, Zoro smirked.

"Hey Luffy~"

Turning to his first mate, Luffy burst out laughing at the man's messily scribbled-on face. "Y-yes?"

Not showing any expression besides a carefree smile, Zoro gestured with a thumb to the infirmary door "I need to talk to you alone"

"Hmm? Sure Zoro"

The worried duo watched in disbelief as their captain followed his first mate without even a hint of hesitation.

Chopper just sighed "He better not give him more injuries"

To the reindeer's comment Usopp nodded and went back to mixing chemicals for his weapon.

Getting to the staircase Zoro- while ignoring Luffy's complaints at being babied- carried the injured teen up the stairs with one arm and the other holding his- now folded- wheelchair.

Not bothering to place the teen back into the chair, the swordsman entered the infirmary and after shutting the door with his back, rested the wheelchair against the wall.

After being placed onto his designated hospital bed, Luffy looked at his first mate with a confused expression- having apparently not considered the repercussions for his actions.

"So... What did you want to talk about Zoro?"

Walking silently to Chopper's desk, Zoro grabbed the bowl of candy and walked back to the injured captain.

"Oh~ yummy! Are we gonna eat some candy?" the teen asked while trying and failing to prop himself up.

Lightly pushing Luffy onto his back against the bed, the swordsman gently- careful not rest on or bump any injuries- straddled the oblivious boy.

"Eh? What are ya doing Zoro?" Luffy asked- utterly confused by his first mate's actions.

Dropping the carefree facade Zoro glared at the teen beneath him "I am getting you back for drawing all over my face!"

With his mouth dropping open into a silent 'o' Luffy averted his eyes and while sweating copiously stuttered through puckered lips "I-I don t know what you re talking about... W-what drawings..?"

Huffing at the teen's terrible attempt at lying the green-haired male restrained the squirming captain beneath him with one arm and reached into the candy bowl with his other hand.

"Huh?"

Finding what he was looking for, Zoro brought the candy to Luffy's mouth and said quite ominously "Say ah~"

Noticing what the other male held in front of him, the injured captain struggled against the strong hold of the first mate in an attempt to escape the unappetising object in his hand.

Bringing his other hand up to the teen's face Zoro pinched the boy's small nose and- upon gasping for air with his mouth- quickly shoved the candy into Luffy's mouth.

Realising what his first mate just did, Luffy tried to spit out the candy but was stopped by Zoro clamping a hand over his mouth.

Glaring into his captain's eyes, the swordsman waited for him to give up [despite his stubborn nature], and smirked once he heard the teen swallow the dreaded candy.

Straightening his posture once again to a sitting position Zoro watched the captain's face turn to one of disgust.

"Ugh~! Zoro you know that I don't like eating mochi!" he stated with accusing eyes directed at his first mate.

"Heh you reap what you sew Luffy~" the swordsman smirked and wiped off the messy scribbles still on his face.

"Hah~ fine I'm sorry ok? Now can you let me up please?"

"Nope~"

Giving Zoro an incredulous look the captain frowned "Why not~?"

Not giving in to the teen's whining, the swordsman just crossed his arms and gave the raven-haired boy a smug look "Too bad you are on bed-rest now"

Staring at the taller man above him Luffy felt an odd tingle run down his spine in response to the first mate's expression coupled with his odd position. Confused and annoyed the younger male turned away from the unmovable figure and sighed.

"Fine then I'm gonna sleep till dinner"

"Okay then"

"Um.. Zoro...?"

"Hmm.. what is it?"

Feeling oddly embarrassed the captain reluctantly clarified "I uh.. can't nap with you sitting on me- It's a bit uncomfortable with my- um.. injuries" he finished with difficulty.

Blinking, Zoro carefully got off of the teen and sat down in the chair he had occupied during his watch over the injured male.

Sitting back in the comfortable chair the swordsman turned to the oddly fidgeting raven-haired boy "Sleep then, I will wake you when it's time for dinner"

Weakly pulling the blankets over his face, and with slight difficulty due to various injuries, Luffy curled up and tried to sleep away the odd thoughts and feelings he was experiencing.


	6. Chapter 6- Confused

_+Luffy is confused- more so than usual- and has no idea what any of these unknown feelings mean. Seeking some answers while also not wanting to be laughed at- the slender captain seeks out his cute best friend and doctor, Chopper. [The captain is now able to walk around on his own after a week or so passed by quickly]_

* * *

Checking that no one was looking in his direction, Luffy quickly snuck into the infirmary and nearly gave the small doctor inside a heart attack.

"Hah… Luffy you scared me, is something-" cutting himself off at the sight of his patient rapidly scanning the room and for some reason checking under both of the beds & even the desk where the younger teen currently resided.

"Um… what are you looking for?"

Rocking on his heels with hands behind his back and a sweating face, Luffy averted his eyes and answered through puckered lips "U-uh not much just had a question"

Putting down his book Chopper gave the slender teen his undivided attention "Okay, if it is anything I can help with then ask away"

"I-um… feel weird lately and was wondering if you could tell me why"

Worried, the young reindeer quickly walked over and ran a thorough check-up on his captain. Stepping away from the taller teen the doctor saw no issues "Hmm…. You seem fine to me. What are your symptoms Luffy?"

"Well you see it's really weird…. My body feels really warm, my heart beats like crazy- I feel uneasy and all tingly…" the older teen listed on his fingers.

"Ok, are these constant or occasional symptoms? If so try to think of when they happen" Chopper enquired while jotting down some notes.

"They only happen sometimes like when-" at his train of thought Luffy found himself experiencing the odd sensations again.

Noticing the captain's reaction the doctor quickly prompted him "When~?"

"W-when… Zoro gets really close to me I guess.. but now it happens even if he just laughs or looks at me!"

Raising his eyebrows Chopper leant forward in his chair "Only with Zoro?"

"Yes and it's not just what he does either… I could just see him or think of him and I get all tingly… Ugh! What's wrong with me~?"

"Not to jump to conclusions Luffy but it sounds like you um… that is to say…."

"Hmm…? Ooh what?!"

"….That you like- well maybe even love Zoro" he finished with a slight nod.

"Well yeah I love all of my nakama~! But that doesn't feel like this Chopper~" the frustrated captain whined.

"No not that kind of love Luffy, I mean 'romantic' love"

"Hmm? What's that?"

Sweating the doctor tried to find an easy to understand explanation "It's the sort of love that couples feel- like people who are dating or married"

"You mean the people who kiss each other a lot?"

"Yup! It's that sort of love or attraction that I mean, though it usually includes another kind of attraction-"

"What's that?"

"Umm… sexual attraction" the doctor stated with an awkward smile and turned back to his patient. Noticing the utterly confused expression that Luffy was sporting, Chopper sighed and prepared his chalkboard to aid in teaching the older teen about a subject which he- in the reindeer's opinion- should have already been taught long ago.

~ Dinner time that day ~

With the usual rowdy yet warm atmosphere the Straw hat crew dug into their dinner, though there was one abnormality amongst the crew.

Luffy was eating like usual- though somewhat less recklessly- but he was not chatting and was instead quiet.

Such odd behaviour did not go unnoticed by the rest of the crew, and the first to address it was the first mate himself.

"Oi Luffy you alright?" Zoro asked the quiet teen.

Not pausing in his eating the captain just nodded quickly. Seeing that Zoro was not satisfied with that response, Chopper interjected "He's ok Zoro, just had a long lecture from me and is tired from it" he supplied with a reassuring smile.

"Hmm… ok then" not convinced but letting it go, the swordsman resumed eating [though not without noticing the captain's oddly flushed face and wider space between their seats compared to the usually cramped positioning].

~ Bedtime ~

Tossing his blanket off, Luffy sighed out in frustration from the overload of information provided by his reindeer best friend. _'But its Zoro… do I really see him that way?'_ the raven-haired teen asked himself.

Finding that he could not sleep with all the thoughts whirling inside his head, the captain- careful not to fall- glanced over the edge of his bunk bed and down at his first mate.

Studying the peaceful face Luffy found himself growing drowsy just looking at the green-haired and obnoxiously snoring male. Sitting up on his bunk, the teen considered his options: either struggle to sleep all night _or_ risk being whacked on the head and join the swordsman in his bunk.

 _'_ _Yosh'_ nodding to himself at the choice of the preferred option the captain quietly snuck down his ladder to the wooden-floor. Pursing his lips, Luffy- as slowly and gently as possible- eased under the first mate's blanket and next to the slumbering male.

Noticing a pause in the male's snoring, the teen glanced at the taller crew mate's face- only to find that he was still deeply and thankfully asleep.

Internally sighing in relief, the captain made himself comfortable on the bed- which was much too small for two people- and settled himself on top of the swordsman's body that easily dwarfed the straw hat.

Snuggling into Zoro's strong chest, Luffy closed his eyes and sighed out in content as he easily found sleep in this position.


	7. Chapter 7- Unexpected

_+Zoro wakes up and finding himself a lot warmer/comfortable than usual- notices that Luffy has not only joined him on his bunk but also completely wrapped himself around the swordsman and entangled their limbs like a clingy octopus. [Which the captain definitely is]_

* * *

"Mm…~" attempting to stretch out his arms, Zoro found that he could not perform the action- something was stopping him. Looking to his arms he found that a certain captain was wrapped around him _'Heh… he looks just like a clingy octopus~'_

Snickering at the mental image, the swordsman found that not only was Luffy wrapped around him but had tangled their legs to eliminate as much space between them as possible. This turned out to not be a good thing as- being the healthy adult male that he is- Zoro would experience certain physical reactions upon waking, and that reaction was currently being pressed on by a teen with no sense of personal space.

Grunting and trying to calm his morning wood the older male tried his best to will away his member's current state.

"Ngh…. Stop moving Zoro~" deathly afraid that his captain had noticed the organ between his thighs that refused to diminish- Zoro discovered with a sigh of relief that the straw hat was just mumbling with his eyes closed. Though, his sigh of relief quickly turned into a gasp as Luffy shifted and pressed his leg against the swordsman's already upright shaft.

Hissing through gritted teeth, Zoro cursed his current position and tried to will away any unhelpful thoughts.

"Hah~… ah so comfy~" the teen stated upon waking up, and finding his bed comfier than usual- glanced down at the oddly warm mattress.

Instead of the mattress, Luffy's eyes met intense silver ones "Z-zoro! What are you doing in my bed?!"

Jumping at the captain's sudden outburst, the swordsman cringed as the teen once again shifted his provocative leg "You came down to my bunk Luffy! I don't mind you joining me, but I need to get up and take care of something quickly ok?" he stated while trying to carefully sit-up in his bunk [good thing the other male is so skinny].

Adjusting his position to one where he is straddling his first mate, Luffy looks at Zoro only to quickly avert his eyes and fidget while heat crept up his neck.

Noticing the sudden flush of colour in the other's face and ears, the swordsman rose a questioning brow "You alright? Your face is really red…"

"U-uh I'm ok just a bit hot is all…. But man Zoro it's been so long since I slept with you~!" upon his last statement the teen found more colour pooling in his face and fidgeted where he sat- not a good idea with their current position.

"Ngh…!" Zoro exclaimed as his member was incidentally stroked by a slender leg.

"Areh?... You alright Zo-"

Ignoring the concerned captain's questioning gaze, the flustered swordsman clambered out of his bunk and fled the male's sleeping quarters in search of some- much needed- alone time.

~Training Room~

"Damn that rubber-man! Of all times to be overly clingy!" Zoro sighed out in frustration.

Feeling a twinge in his crotch, the marimo remembered why he came to the training room. Double-checking that the cost was clear he settled down to take care of his problem.

' _Shit! Why is it not working?'_ he wondered when the usual imaginary scenario didn't seem to get him going. "That's odd, thinking back on that night at the small-town inn always works… so why not now?"

Resting his head back against the wall, Zoro huffed and grumbled "If you're not gonna react then go down!" to his ever-present problem. 'That was close back there, though Luffy probably wouldn't make fun of me- having to explain things to him would have been a pain' at that mental image the tall male cringed.

Recalling the young captain's deeply flushed face not far from his own, the swordsman flinched as a certain region of his body reacted.

Surprised, Zoro glared down at the source of his frustration "Seriously!? That's what you react to!?"

Biting his lip, the first mate asked himself if he was seriously considering this 'If it works… no it's too weird, I mean what about that idiot is erotic?!'

 _Imagined scene in Zoro's head~_

 _Pulling away from the smaller male, the green-haired male smirked at the sight before him- a panting, flushed and hazy-eyed raven-haired captain. "Z-zoro… why'd ya stop?" the boy whined out through short breaths "Hmm… just admiring~"_

 _The swordsman stated while licking his lips "H-hey! Don't do that!" the rubber-man urged._

 _Raising an eyebrow Zoro blinked at his captain "Do what exactly?" to this the latter fidgeted uncomfortably under the other male._

" _U-um lick your… lips" he finally said while clenching his eyes shut._

" _And why should I?" the marimo asked with an expectant expression._

" _It- um…. I might you know-" trying to specify Luffy is cut-off by his first mate "Come?"_

 _Feeling more blood pooling in his cheeks, the captain quickly nodded while avoiding eye contact._

 _At the other's reaction Zoro smirked and scooted his body further down the male's body, coming to a stop once he could rest his forearms on the slender male's thighs._

" _Eh! W-what are you doing!?" glancing up at the flustered captain the swordsman smiled "Service" and proceeded to lower his face._

" _W-wait that's- Ngh!" the rubber-man cut himself off with a shocked moan as his first mate traced the indent of his thighs with a confident tongue._

 _Closing his eyes and trembling Luffy tried to hold in his voice as the older male teased his sweaty skin. "O-oi… Zoro"_

 _Without pausing his movements the marimo glanced up and raised an eyebrow "D-don't tease me~ touch me th-there as well…" at the frustrated expression on the other's face, the swordsman moved his hand to the younger male's neglected crotch-_

"Oi! Zoro want to play?"

 _-and firmly stroked the soft flesh in time to the captain's laboured breaths "This what you wanted?"_

 _Barely nodding his head with a dazed expression, Luffy just pushed his hips forward encouraging his first mate to continue._

" _Heh… you look like you're feeling good there" Zoro stated while slowing his hand "Aw why'd you slow down?"_

 _Bringing his hips up to the younger male's the marimo- after giving his fingers a quick lick- let his hand drift down to the raven-hair's round backside "Isn't it obvious?" he asked while using his strong fingers to stretch the tight hole._

 _Panting, Luffy tried to keep his eyes open as waves of pleasure rolled over him._

 _Removing his slick fingers, Zoro brought his member to the twitching orifice and gradually entered the younger male. "Tss!" the swordsman hissed at the tight grip and sheer heat of his captain's hole and- with slender arms wrapped around his shoulders- started to move._

" _Ngh! S-so warm and fu-"" the rubber-man didn't finish his sentence as a moan lurched out of his throat from his first mate easily finding his spot._

" _And?" huffing at the other male for slowing down the smaller male answered while avoiding any eye contact "Fu-full…"_

" _Heh… good" with that the swordsman sped up his thrusts and proceeded to drill into the other "Nmh! Zo-zoro…"_

 _Burying his head into the crook of his first mate's neck, the raven-haired male tightened his grip on the male with his arms and the point at which they were connected…..~_

"Hey! Are you asleep Zoro?"

"Eh!" cutting away from his imagination the swordsman felt his member becoming even closer to release at the captain's voice 'Shit! So close…' finding it difficult to stop his hand he tried to deter the rubber-man from coming up into the training room "A-ah just give me a minute Luffy, I'll come down to you"

Confused by his first mate, the captain just climbed further up the metal ladder. About to haul himself onto the wooden floor he paused at an odd sound "Guh!.." blinking he looked up at the source of the sound.

'Unbelievable… I couldn't stop at all and now…' the marimo tried to catch his breath and looked around himself for something to wipe his- now drenched- hand. Instead of a cloth a shocked face was all that the swordsman's eyes fell on.

Pulling his legs up to cover his exposed crotch, Zoro stared in shock as the younger male quietly clambered onto the floor and sat down in front of him.

Avoiding eye contact as he felt a bit awkward at stumbling in on whatever the other had been doing Luffy scratched the back of his neck "Um… sorry for interrupting but can we play now?" at the end of his question the marimo snapped out of his shock.

"U-uh sure just let me clean my hand" about to stand the first mate was suddenly stopped by the raven-haired male's hand "Did ya spill some food? Ah! Can I have it then?" he asked in excitement as he pulled the hand which the other had been hiding into plain view.

"Ne… What's this stuff?" the boy asked as he eyed the gooey substance coating the other's hand and leant forward for a quick sniff "O-oi! Don't do that… it's just um… what happens to guys… you know"

At the green-haired male's flustered face Luffy sat back and- sitting with crossed legs- grabbed a foot in each hand & swayed from side to side "You mean an or- um… orgasm?" he asked with a confused expression.

Shocked that the younger male even knew that word the swordsman furrowed his eyebrows "Well yeah… but how do you know that?" blinking the other giggled "Shishishi~ Chopper told me all about it a couple of days ago"

"Right, anyway I need to clean up so can you leave me for a bit?" scrunching his nose the captain stopped swaying "Nope~" he stated with conviction- much to the other's chagrin.

Thinking of how he could help his first mate get clean, Luffy's face flushed a deep red at the conclusion he made.

Noticing the dark pigmentation of the younger male's face the swordsman asked what was wrong "N-nothing, I'm gonna help you"

Crawling towards the confused male the raven-haired pirate wrenched the other's legs open and sat in the revealed space. "Oi you don't need to-"

"Stay still" at the serious tone of voice Zoro stilled and decided to relent for now- which he instantly regretted as his coated hand was tugged and brought up to plump lips.

Before he could protest though, the determined rubber-man already had a firm grip on the strong and sticky digits within his mouth.

"Nh.." firmly holding onto the fingers without biting too hard on his first mate's struggling hand Luffy proceeded to clean off the mess coating the tanned limb.

Exasperated at the stubborn nature of his captain Zoro sighed and tried to will away the increasing heat pooling in his groin due to a certain slender male's mere presence and actions.

Licking in between the swordsman's fingers the younger male tasted both the white substance and sweat present on the other's hand.

Releasing the older male's hand, the ravenette licked his lips "Hmm… salty… but nice-"" at the sudden comment the swordsman jolted and looked at the other in shock "What?"

"I like how it tastes… Chopper told me that lover's and couples did this but I didn't think it would taste good" the slender male pondered aloud.

"Anyway I need to take care of this as well" Luffy stated while getting down onto his hands and knees so that he was level with the other's throbbing member. Slightly intimidated by the size the teen gulped and leant forward- then with sudden conviction gripped the heated flesh and licked at the tip as if testing for its heat.

Hearing the overwhelmed swordsman gasp the younger male decided that he must be doing the right thing and started to lick up, down and around the other's length.

"Guh!" Zoro's hips thrust further into the other's mouth as Luffy started to take more of him into his hot mouth. Finding that he could surprisingly handle the older male's size, the straw hat decided to try fit all of the member in his mouth.

With his body being made of rubber the male easily took the other down to his base and started to suck, lick and even nibble with more intensity. Hunching over the first mate felt himself nearing a second orgasm and thrusted harder into the mouth that was practically devouring him.

Feeling the heated flesh throb with more intensity, the rubber-man sped up his actions as if stuck in a frenzy.

"Ngh!...Guh~!" twitching the swordsman felt himself shoot deep in the other's mouth and throat- thoroughly coating both with white.

Reluctantly taking the member out of his mouth Luffy scooped the remaining cum off of the green-haired male's member and stuck the sticky fingers into his already filled mouth.

"Mmh~" gulping down some of the warm seed he rolled the remains around his tongue and just enjoyed the salty taste- not even paying attention to his surroundings as he savoured the new flavour.

Panting, the swordsman tried to regulate his breathing as his vision cleared from the crazy high that Luffy had given him.

Swallowing down any remaining traces of the older male's second orgasm, the smaller male turned his gaze to the flushed face of his first mate.

"Man! Why do you taste so good~?!" He asked with an expectant expression.

"How the hell should I know!?" Zoro exclaimed and whacked the rubber-man on the head.

"Oi shitty-marimo! Baka-senchou! Get your asses down to the kitchen for lunch!" A slender blonde called after helping Robin and Nami into their seats with a flourish.

Before he could tell Luffy to straighten himself up Zoro was suddenly knocked over by an excited Luffy who, while scrambling to stand up, had slipped before zooming off to the kitchen.

"Well.. at least he isn't acting weird after that.." straightening his clothes and double-checking for any leftovers from the previous activity, the swordsman made his way down and over into the as-per-usual noisy kitchen.


End file.
